


Unbreakable

by AzgedaMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Friendship, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Culture, Heda Lexa (The 100), M/M, Political Alliances, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzgedaMurphy/pseuds/AzgedaMurphy
Summary: Rated mature for descriptions of violence typical of the show.Set in an alternate universe where the entire Ark lands on the mountain the same year Lexa ascends as Heda.Years later, Lexa and her best friend, Bellamy Blake, hatch a plan for peace between the Coalition, Skaikru, and Azgeda. Will their plan work or will they be doomed to loveless marriages of convenience?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Lexa
Kudos: 5





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> For Eda, who gave me five random pictures to make this fic with. Love you, bestie.
> 
> Find Eda on Twitter via redssapphic

If one were to glance down from a window in the High Tower of Polis, they may be graced with the sight of two dark haired figures standing mere steps from each other. One figure tiny and slim but quick as lightning with clever steps and powerful strikes. The other figure broad and strong but each movement fluid like the water at sea, crashing down with devastating strength.

If one were to enter the gardens below they would know the small figure as Heda Lexa, ruler of their people, with a surprisingly large grin plastered on her face as she parries a crashing blow from her sparring partner and most trusted knight; Bellamy Blake. The knight would be most shocking, his usual serious expression evaporated in the wake of pure joy etched into his freckled face; a sight so rare only Lexa herself and his own sister, Octavia, knew it existed.

They fight fiercely, moving around the garden with grace even the most accomplished dancer in the lands would be envious of. Blows never landing, each strike parried seemingly effortlessly. Blades flashing, eyes shining with obvious delight.

Blood has never been spilled between these warriors. Their bond unbreakable. Friendship never wavering.

Their swords drop in unison, grins firmly in place they step to a small table laden with fruits, nuts, and a large pitcher of cucumber water. Silence broken only by them stuffing their faces with their bountiful snack.

Cheeks stuffed with an apple slice Lexa speaks, “your knee is still hurting”.

Bellamy sputters through a gulp of water, managing to choke out a raspy “nuh uh” while glancing around desperately for a quick exit.

Lexa, undeterred by Bellamy’s obvious avoidance, pushes on for an answer, voice lit with fury, “ _trompen loud_ , I could have taken you down at least eight times during the past hour. You clearly haven’t healed completely from your injuries. If you think I’m letting you back on the front lines to fight Azgeda using THAT sad attempt at deflection then you’re more foolish than I thought.”

“Heda, please.”

“Do NOT ‘Heda’ me, _Belomi Bleik kom Skaikru_. You will remain at my side until I am satisfied with your recovery,” her eyes soften, taking in her knight’s pained face. “ _Ai hod yu in, Bel_. You are my best friend. I can’t let you die, because then who could I trust in this snake pit?”

Bellamy snorts, glancing knowingly towards a window halfway up the Tower, where a distinct bald head flashes in the sunlight as it darts back inside quickly, “Certainly not Titus, _ai breida_ , his hunger for power rivals the Ice Queen’s. Only difference being his loyalty to _Fleimon-de_ , he worships that bit of plastic far more than he cares for any Heda who bears it’s burden.”

“Bell, he has cared for me since I was a small child.”

“You’re still small, little sprite.”

Lexa lunges towards Bellamy at this, nearly knocking over a bowl of peaches as she shoves him to the ground.

“He fancies a marriage between us, Lex,” Bellamy eggs on. His laughter bouncing around the garden, hers joining in as the comment registers.

“He thinks I would ever marry YOU? Is the man truly so obtuse as to escape the obvious truth? I would sooner marry old _Maya_ Lou.”

“The old lady with the warts on her forehead that she swears clears her mind to the future?”

“The very same.”

“I feel I’m of a mind to find offense in this.”

“As am I, by the implication that I would marry a man.”

“Fair enough,” Bellamy concedes with a grin. Their faux wrestling match halts as they flop to their backs, taking in the view of a dazzling azure sky stretched out before them in infinite beauty. Large fluffy clouds floating lazily on their blue sea. It’s truly a magnificent day, both think lazily, their eyes, green and brown as the earth surrounding them, are half squinted in wake of the sun shining suddenly as a cloud moves on from its position and reveals its rays full force.

“I have to marry Skaikru or Azgeda, you know,” Lexa says quietly. The sunlight bounces off her cheeks, giving her an angelic glow that makes Bellamy all the more prideful to be her confidant and best friend. That she trusts him so completely to be vulnerable and soft in his presence? Truly, he will treasure her trust, will do anything to ensure it is safe. Lexa deserves this chance to be human and not the infallible leader she must be around those twice her age.

“You never have to marry anyone if you don’t want to, Lexa. I’ll just kill anyone who attempts to say otherwise. You deserve better.” Bellamy’s voice rings true with conviction. He honestly would kill someone if they even slightly annoyed Lexa, as she would for him.

“No Bellamy, you don’t understand. This Coalition? It’s my legacy. It was my choice to fight for peace. Skaikru only joined us a few years ago, Azgeda will follow soon when we break them. To ensure a lasting peace I will have to marry someone from these two clans to strengthen our bonds.” She seems resigned. Sad. “The most advantageous and political choice would be Azgeda. But I honestly can’t stomach the thought of marrying someone from the clan that took my Costia from me; and I would most certainly destroy them all if you were to perish at their hand as well,” Tears threaten to fall in her sad green eyes. Bellamy sees fear there too, and his mind clicks with exactly the right plan to help Lexa most.

“Then we will both marry.”

“Bellamy I already tol-“

“You misunderstand, Heda. You will marry someone from Skaikru and I will marry someone from Azgeda. Azgeda and Skaikru are also at odds, a marriage between myself and one of them will also sooth the alliance, especially considering the closeness between you and I.”

Lexa punches him lightly for interrupting her, then sits quietly for a while. Her face a mask of deep thought. She has seen, briefly, many Skaikru girls when attending festivals in Skaikru’s mountainous territory. Her mind locking onto the elusive girl she only ever caught glimpses of. A girl with flowers in her wheat colored hair that shined golden in the firelight. Lexa had her suspicions of this girl, her description matched that of Wanheda, the girl who defeated the Mountain Men by killing hundreds of them at once. Bellamy has spoken of her before. Hadn’t he called her Clarke? Surely the Ambassadors would find Clarke a suitable bride for Lexa.

Lexa speaks, her voice slow as she forms her words carefully, “If I were to ask for the hand of Clarke kom Skaikru, do you believe she would accept?”

“Hell yes! Clarke has had a crush on you since-“, and Bellamy cuts himself off, a fierce blush stealing across his galaxy cheeks. “Forget I said that, please, I beg of you.”

Lexa laughs now, a smile stretching over her bright teeth. Yes. This will most definitely work. Now they need only find Bellamy himself a suitable partner...and ask for their hand, and Clarke’s, in marriage. Lexa groans.  
  


* * *

Trigedasleng Glossary:

strat - plan

trompen loud - bullshit

ai hod yu in - I love you

ai breida - my (close)friend

fleimon-de - the Flame

maya - a soothsayer or oracle


End file.
